6 Harry Potter Drabbles
by Nahrond
Summary: What happens when a song inspires to write? A ton of drabbles. Shuffle Challenge accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Shuffle Challenge Rules:**

**1.**Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

**2.**Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

**3.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

**4.**No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

**5.** Do at least 5 of these and post them.

Would It Matter: Skillet

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

She sat on a window sill, looking out into the snow, daydreaming about a simpler life. She didn't hear his footsteps coming nearer to her perch. He reached for her curly brown hair and kissed her neck. She whipped around to be face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. He pressed his lips to hers and she responded by licking his lips, begging for entrance. His tongue was warm and sweet, as if he had just eaten a Pasty. She twisted her hands in his hair and moaned his name. He groped at her round full breasts and moved to suck and bite at her neck.

"Oh, Hermione, I love you," he whispered.

She awoke crying; Draco had long past died. He will forever be remembered.

She Thinks my Tractor's Sexy: Kenny Chesney

Pairing: Lavender/Ron

I though I loved her. But she won't leave me alone! She keeps appearing everywhere I go. Sometimes I don't mind though. She always thought my freckles were sexy, she even liked my red hair. She's the only one who really understands what gets me. She would sneak into our dorm and we would sit and talk for hours. She wants a bunch of kids, which is great for me, being a Weasley and all. I guess I love her, although she's not really into Quidditch but my hair turns her on apparently. And let me tell you what; when Lavender Brown gets horny, there's nothing I can do, she tackles me. I love it.

Sexy Can I?: Ray J

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

She was working in a _strip club_ when I found her. I couldn't believe it. Little miss Know It All was a stripper. And DAMN, she was hot. I remember I paid for a private show...er lap-dance. Either way, she was phenomenal. She didn't even recognize me, and I took her home! She licked and sucked my dick better than anyone ever had before. And after we fucked, she went to take a shower. Little did she know...

Curse Of Curves: Cute Is What We Aim For

Pairing: Ginny/Harry

He could do any girl he wanted, he only wanted one. And he got her. He pushed her into the Room of Requirement where a large bed awaited. He cast a silencing spell on the room and pressed his lips to hers, working off her robes and pants. Her clothes were soon gone. Her large breasts bounced with every breath. His eyes trailed down to her core where she placed her hand. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and began taking off his robes.

"Did you curse me? I've never wanted anyone this bad." he asked.

"Must be my curves," she replied dragging him on top of her.

Haunted: Evanescence

Pairing: Bellatrix/Hermione

She was everywhere. All she wanted was to be alone for a while. Her whispers echoed off the walls. She ran to the Malfoy library; her only escape. She had been trapped in the Mansion for over a month and all she was used for was sex. Draco never touched her, but Bellatrix was sadistic. She had used Hermione in every way possible. She made Hermione lick her, bite her, suck her, penetrate her. What scared Hermione, was that she enjoyed it.

Born Like This: Three Days Grace

Pairing: Snape/Hermione

He wanted her succulent body. Over the years she had filled out beautifully. He only wanted to test out the new territory. He was finally sick of waiting.

"Granger, stay after class."

She stayed. Once alone, he locked the doors and sound proofed the room. He stalked her like prey and slammed her against his desk, tipping a stack of papers to the floor. With a whip of his wand, she was naked and splayed out beneath him. She looked afraid but he could see the lust beneath her eyelids. She gestured for him to continue and he slid one finger into her wet folds, she moaned, pushing him to the edge. He slammed into her core and she screamed.

"Want me to stop?" he asked.

"No, don't stop," she panted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I never meant to make more than 6 but I need to do something other than math homework. Please review, it's much appreciated and it keeps me motivated to write. More Drabbles coming your way.

Landing In London: 3 Doors Down

Pairing: Hermione/Harry

He was gone. I couldn't believe it. He left me. No note or anything. Just up and left. I was heartbroken and hurt. I didn't know what to do, but sleep. I slept all the time. Lost friends, jobs, contacts with anyone. All I could think about was Harry. I was cold and empty, but there was nothing left living for. I never cried anymore, I just didn't do anything, nothing without his love. I remember Ginny coming by, she wanted me to get help. I said nothing, I just laid in my bed staring out the window at the cold, gray sky. She left a little while later when she knew I wouldn't respond. That's when I did it. My apartment was 16 stories up, a large balcony. And one final leap...

Say Hello To Goodbye: Shontelle

Pairing: Hermione/Ron

"Herm, come on think about this. Please?" his eyes begged me to reconsider.

"No, get out. Take your stuff and get out of my house. Now." I tried to sound sure, and strong.

"Please, please don't do this," he begged.

"Should have thought about that before sleeping with Lavender. In MY bed. I'll have to buy new sheets. I wish we had never met Ronald. Just get out of here."

He turned and shut the door behind him. I slid to the floor in a hopeless heap. Tears streamed down my cheeks for hours. I never realized how bad it hurt when you find your boyfriend of 3 years cheating.

We Are Who We Are: Ke$ha

Pairing: Tonks/Lupin

"Remus! Why don't you understand that I want to be with you!" her hair turned bright red as she stood glaring at his retreating back.

"Tonks, I won't put you in danger."

"I like the danger" her eyes changed from angry to something completely different. He recognized the change.

"Tonks, not right n-" his words were cut short by the small girls full lips pressing onto his own. He pushed her away, "I can't put you in danger, you now I would die if I ever hurt you."

"I know, but you are mine, and no one else's."

She leaped onto him and their tongues fought for dominance. She won this time.

Story Of A Girl: Nine Days

Pairing: Snape/Lily

Her eyes were the color of leaves, her hair the color of fire. He couldn't stop thinking about that strange girl that accepted him for who he was not the way he looked. He fell asleep dreaming about the odd girl.

"Severus!"her voice rang out.

"Lily! I missed you!" he said scooping her up into a hug. It was their 4th year at Hogwarts and he wanted to love her.

"Smile, I love it when you smile."

Hide and Seek: Imogen Heap

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

His scent hung in her apartment like the never dying stench of nostalgia. She hated it. He was nothing to her anymore. Three days before their wedding and he _had _to go on a trip to Egypt for the ministry. Tut's tomb was now her true love's as well. She looked at the walls and saw pictures of their past. They were hugging, kissing, simply loving. She missed him. He was her whole world, and now he was dead. She vowed never to get married, she would forever be Draco's. Tears spilled from her eyes as she gazed at a picture that showed them dancing in a field of daises. She didn't know how she would ever survive another day.

Innocent High: Blood on the Dance Floor

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

Role-play night. Draco's favorite. Tonight it was her choice of the theme: teacher/student. He walked into the empty classroom and saw his beautiful wife wearing nothing more than a mini skirt that barely covered her ass, a garter belt held up fishnets which led to black leather boots. I looked up to her eyes, but not before stopping at her large bosom attempting to break out of the tight Slytherin school shirt.

"You're late."

"Oh, please, give me detention! See me after class, I've been a bad boy."

"Oh don't I know," she threw him up against the desk.

"I think I'm going to pass this test," he said before her lips captured his.

Le Tango De Roxanne: Moulin Rouge

Pairing: Snape/Hermione

Her dress was sleek and silver, tight around her hips and breasts, showing cleavage. Her long hair tumbled in lazy waves down her back. He had no idea who this woman was; she certainly couldn't be a Hogwarts resident. She laughed with McGonagall and Flitwick. _She must have been here before, I just didn't recognize her, _he thought. He walked over to where they were standing and turned her around. _Darn that mask, stupid Dumbledore and his Masquerade balls. _

"Would you like to dance?" he drawled.

"Yes," she breathed.

They danced until the midnight bell rang. She looked into his dark brown eyes and kissed him. He kissed back vigorously, and removed her mask. He opened his eyes and saw the soft brown eyes of his most hated student; Hermione Granger.

A/N Read and review, if ya'll like em enough I might just write more. Although it's not going to be _just_ Harry Potter pairings anymore. It's difficult to stick to one story. Depending on the song of course. However, if any readers express that they would like to keep them only in the world of Harry Potter, I will oblige. 3 Nahrond


End file.
